(a) Technical Field
The technical field is related to a curved liquid crystal display device.
(b) Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display device may include two panels with field generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and may include a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two panels. In the liquid crystal display device, an electric field may be generated in the liquid crystal layer for controlling directions of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer to control light transmission through the liquid crystal layer, such that an image may be displayed. A curved liquid crystal display device may provide enhanced user experience.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of a background related to the invention. The Background section may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.